The Omega 4, Wasn't It Sopose To Go Straight There
by Alan's Only
Summary: The Omega 4 path was a little trickier then Joker thought it would be. It knocks them off course, and gives commander Shepard a way to finally tell why she is so "off".  Not really a crossover because no one from the other story is in here. FemShep/Garrus


AN; hey everyone! Lol, I have been playing Mass Effect 2 all week and beat the game! I had carried over from the first game, in which I was very sad that I couldn't romance Garrus. But now I could! My mom was really into Buffy, this is the link to the song lol. I Cut it up and used only the pices that would matter.

.com/watch?v=ovvGcg1HrwQ&playnext=1&list=PL64F6EB72D0EAA82E&index=30

I don't own Mass Effect Caracters, Or Buffy songs.

The Omega 4, Wasn't It Sopose To Go Straight There

**By Alan's Only**

**Rated T**

As the passion from the night died down, she just watched Garrus's sleeping face. I seemed he was finally able to just sleep in peace.

Every once in awhile, late at night when Shepard could not sleep she would walk along the ship, and more then once she heard him... yelling in his sleep. She even heard him yelling her name; it was full of dread, and she could only image what those dreams were... Had she killed him... Maybe in the twisted way minds work was she the one who killed his last team?

But now his breaths where even moving the thick blanket that covered their nude bodes, his eyes closed moving and twitching softly, as he entered what she could guess was rim sleep. Slowly she closed her eyes and tried to hid her face in the crook of his arm, only a bit longer... until their they reached their destiny... only a few more...

**~!~**

"EDI what the Fuck was that? Our course Changed!" Joker yelled as he hit the buttons but it was too late as the ship was pushed off course, suddenly everything was different...

**~**~**The scene... Commander Shepard stands upon the stage looking over her crew, Tali some how in a flowing dress only her face covered in her mask. Jack as weird as it sounds in a dress that matched Tali's , and to her left was Samara in a tight leather skirt and a revealing top, each of them dancing in sync, their eyes full of worry but they did not fight the dance except Jack, who seemed to be doing a mangled form of the robot. Jacob stood in the back in mild awe next to Joker, both of them in what could best be called earth street clothes. Next to Shepard stood Miranda in a shock look upon her face, in a soft gown of white. Next to her with a protective arm around her waist stood Zaeed.

Shepard moved forward and opened her mouth complied to sing, about something she had told no one.

"_Life's a show, and we all play a pa – rt." _Shepard voice soft at first gets a little stronger as she sings,"_And when the music sta – rts." _With a small smile she dances on the stage the movements mocked by those on the ground, Samara the most choreographed of the three, jack watching with murder in her eyes."_We open up our hearts."_ Shepard takes off the outer most of her Cerberus uniform some how with that gone a deep red shirt is there accenting her skin.

"_Still my crew don't know why I ignore"_Shaking her head she continues to sing, then looks at jack first, "_All the twists and bends". _Then to Samara "_Knowing that it ends"._finally to Tali, "_Well, that depends."_

Finally she stops dancing looking down at the floor as she softly whispers, _"On if they let you g - o/On if they know __enough to kn – ow/ That when you've bowed You leave the crowd" _she looks at Miranda tears in her wide eyes showing pain she knew she never could before. Then she holds her arms close and continues once again, _"There was no pain, no fear no doubt, 'Til they pulled me out of Heaven_." her voice broke with the last words. Tali gasped her movements stopped same with Jack and Samara .

"_So that's my refrain"_ Shepard looked over her crew once more pulling out her heavy pistol tears still cascading down her face, her eyes lingering on joker, _"I live in Hell, 'cause I've been expelled from Heaven. I think I was in Heaven" _With a loud sob she moves the pistol to her skull holding it there her body quivering.

"_So give me something to sing about! Please, give me something!" _ she screams at her crew her hand gripping, but some how, even though they wanted to move the crew could do nothing to stop her, and as the last note hits her lips she squeezes the trigger.

In a heart beat the gun is moved from her head the bullet hitting the roof,_ "Life's not a song. Life isn't bliss, life is just this, it's living." _There stood the tall form of Garrus looking down at her, his body dressed in a thick leather coat a deep red shirt under it, it some how fit his dark manner, the red button down moved with his body, falling just right off his wide chest his hips didn't look so narrow. His reply a deep purring song,"_You'll get along,The pain that you feel, you only can heal by living." _ he runs his ungloved talloned hands along her shoulders feeling her soft skin,_ "You have to go on living." _His eyes watch her intently, some how... the music fit... though they could not control the lyrics... everything was right._"So one of us is living" _Garrus says softly looking down into eyes and then leans giving her a soft press of lips, something they had come to take as a kiss between the two of them_. _Shepard melted softly in his arms, finally feeling like everything was okay again, like she had when she was just a child in her mothers arms, in the only memory she had of that woman.

"The hardest thing in this world is to live in it." Jack murmured looking at two on the stage a single tear falling down her face.

Suddenly the team is pulled back, to where they were right before they where pulled off course. Pushed into the past an hour, Shepard and Garrus stood by the fish tanks forhead to forehead

Standing now close to the commander Garrus dropped the wine bottle in his hand hearing it shatter on the ground, his eyes some how wider, mandibles quivering as he looked down at the small fragile woman in his arms. She still had tears in her eyes, looking up at him like he held everything that she is and ever will be in his sharpened nails.

"Shepard... You where... in..." his voice cracked slightly his mandibles flaring his lips twitching slightly.

With a slow nod her head drops leaning on his chest with another soft sob. He just held her for a little bit letting her small soft frame cry. But soon he lifted her chin stroking her check with his thumb, " You want to kill yourself Commander? After everything? Before... we have a chance to... make a difference in this sick world?"

"What change can we make Garrus?" Shepard asked shaking her head as more tears fall down her cheeks, "I save the galaxy... then I have to save the nebula... what is next? "She begged shaking her head again her eyes down cast.

"We take the time... and save us commander... we save what we can be. What we want to be.." he whispers softly kissing her again. " I watched you die so many times in my sleep... I watched your body fly in the space... with no where to go... I screamed for you to join us in our pod... but you never listened... you would always... just turn your back on me..." His voice soft and hoarse.

"Garrus... I needed to save joker... I couldn't live... knowing I hadn't made sure my crew was safe..." She spoke still looking up into his hazel eyes. Her tears still slowly seeping out.

He could not let her continue, he just lowered his face and kissed her again his mandibles softly stroking her cheeks letting the softness of his hands and body comfort her. His tongue leaving his mouth slowly sliding along her lips the very end softer then the rest of the thick muscle. Her tiny mouth opened and her own tongue tapped his leading it into her mouth sucking softly on it. His Saliva had a taste to it, something sweet and almost addicting to the rebuilt human.

TBC? (( only if you want to keep reading. It is ganna attach to Getting a Taste. Which you can also just read as a separate story.))

LOL, I will write a dirty scene next LOL, I just wanted to make It a slightly easier read for those with Xenophobia. LOL. 


End file.
